Mini OS Avengers
by Mccallsister
Summary: Un recueil de petites histoires sur le quotidien des Avengers, en dehors de leurs combats.
1. OS Tony

Bonjour à tous, voici la première petite histoire sur la vie quotidienne des Avengers, j'essayerais d'en poster le plus souvent possible, pour vous faire patienter pour la suite de mon OS crossover Avengers-Supernatural. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes.

Aujourd'hui, ça concerne notre cher Tony! Bonne lecture à tous!

Titre: La bagarre

Personnages: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriétés de Marvel, malheureusement. :(

... ... ... ...

-Tu m'énerve! Barre toi!

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'entendit Pepper quand elle entra dans la maison de Tony et commença à chercher d'où provenait la voix du milliardaire.

-Tony? Tu parles à qui?

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de parler.

-Arrête de me coller et vas-t-en! Allez, dépêche toi!

Elle se rapprocha du labo et entendit un bruit d'objet métallique qui tombe et se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit enfin Tony. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit au prise avec une de ses machines.

-Tony!?

-Ah tiens Pepper! Heu.. ne fait pas attention, je montre juste au débile qui est le boss.

-Tony.. dit-elle en se frappant la tête avec sa main, tu me fais peur parfois..

-Mais quoi?

Pepper posa le papier qu'elle était venu lui apporter et partit en laissant Tony qui attendit que la jolie rousse soit partit pour continuer à se battre avec la machine.

... ... ... ...

Voilà pour cette première histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :) Je vous retrouve à la prochaine histoire, bisous à tous. :)


	2. OS Steve et Sam

Bonjour tous le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Titre: Le passé

Personnages: Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriétés de Marvel.

... ... ... ...

Steve était dans son appartement, en train de feuilleter de vieux dossiers quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Sam.

-Hey Steve, je vais faire un tour au parc, tu veux venir?

-Pourquoi pas.

-C'est quoi ces dossiers sur la table? s'interressa Sam.

-Oh c'est rien.. Répondit-il en sortant de l'appartement.

Sam décida de ne pas l'embêter avec ça et ne dit rien. Une fois au parc, il trouva le Captain perdu dans ses pensées et se lança.

-C'était des dossiers sur Peggy, c'est ça?

-Hein.. heu.. oui..

-Elle te manque?

Sam regretta sa question sur le coup.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois Wilson. Evidemment qu'elle lui manque!_

-Oui, beaucoup..

-Désolé.. dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Steve lui rendit un petit sourire.

-Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été notre vie si je n'avais pas plongé.. mais je sais qu'elle a eu une bonne vie et ça me réconforte un peu. Elle aussi, c'était une héroïne. Une vraie..

Sam se mit à réfléchir.

-Tu as demandé à Tony si son père avait gardé des dossiers? Howard à bien travaillé avec elle, non?

-Non, je n'y avais pas pensé..

-Heureusement que je suis là! Allez viens, on va aller voir Tony, je suis sûr qu'Howard en a gardé, s'il est comme son fils, c'est certain qu'il y en aura.

Steve sourit à la remarque du faucon et suivi son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture.

... ... ... ...

Et voilà pour cette deuxième histoire, je vous retrouve pour une prochaine publication, bisous à tous! :)


	3. OS Wanda

Bonsoir, voici une troisième histoire, la deuxième de la journée! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Titre: Et si?

Personnage: Wanda Maximoff

Disclaimer: Le personnage ne m'appartient pas, mais à Marvel.

... ... ... ...

Et si il n'y avait pas eu cet accident avec la bombe?

Et si ses parents étaient toujours en vie?

Et si son frère et elle ne s'étaient pas faits optimisés?

Et si ils n'avaient pas cherchés à se venger?

Et si Pietro était toujours en vie?

Et si elle n'avait pas rejoint les Avengers?

Et si..?

Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Wanda, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit là. Questions dont elle n'avait pas de réponses. Elle avait perdus ses parents, son frère, son chez soi et se demandait tous les jours ce qui serait arrivé si cette bombe n'avait pas atterris chez elle. Mais parmi toutes ses questions, elle savait une chose. Elle avait de nouveau une famille et était bien décidée à ce que rien de mal ne leur arrive. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit enfin.

... ... ... ...

Et voilà pour celui-ci qui était un peu plus court, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A une prochaine, bisous à tous! :D


	4. OS Barton

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur Clint cette fois :) Bonne lecture à tous!

Lol: Merci pour ta review, contente que tu es aimé et oui c'était un peu triste ^^

Titre: Une chute mémorable

Personnages: Clint Barton, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton, Nathaniel Barton

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux de Marvel.

... ... ... ...

La famille Barton était tranquillement dans leur petite maison loin de tout, et profitaient de ce calme. Clint jouait avec son fils Cooper et sa fille Lila tandis que Laura s'occupait du petit dernier, Nathaniel.

-Papa, fait moi voler! s'écria Lila

-Oh oui, moi aussi! rajouta Cooper

-D'accord, venez là mes petits monstres!

Clint pris Cooper sur son dos et Laura dans ses bras et se déplaça dans la maison, prétendant être un avion, faisant rire ses enfants. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, Clint les posas enfin sur le canapé et en voulant faire le tour pour aller embrasser Nathaniel avant que Laura ne le couche pour sa sieste, il n'aperçut pas le jouet qui était par terre, trébucha dessus et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, faisant éclater de rire ses enfants et sa femme. Même le petit Nathaniel eu un petit rire, ce qui redoubla celui de Laura. CLint se leva en hâte et se mit à rire lui aussi en voyant ses enfants.

-C'était trop drôle papa! dis Lila

Laura alla vers son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Cette chute vas rester dans les mémoires, et ne t'inquiète pas, Natasha saura tout.

Clint embrassa Nathaniel et rejoignit ses enfants sur le canapé, qui riaient encore.

... ... ... ...

Et voilà pour cette petite histoire, j'espère que cela vous à plu, la prochaine histoire devrait être posté ce soir ou demain, bisous à tous! :)


	5. OS Natasha

Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci sur Natasha. Bonne lecture!

Titre: Une curieuse carte

Personnage: Natasha Romanoff

Disclaimer: Le personnage n'est malheureusement pas le mien, mais à Marvel.

... ... ... ...

Natasha se promenait dans la rue et lisait un message de Laura, lui racontant comment son mari s'était étalé de tout son long à cause d'une figurine de Hulk. Elle se mit à rire bruyamment, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène et se promit de toujours rappelé à son meilleur ami sa mémorable chute lorsqu'il se venterait un peu trop. Elle rentra dans son immeuble et regarda son courrier.

-Pub, pub, et encore des pubs..

Parmis ces pubs, elle trouva une carte et alla chez elle. Elle s'installa dans son canapé et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

"Cher Natasha,

Nous allons bien, aucun code vert depuis un mois. Nous nous reverrons très vite, à bientôt.

Ton héros."

Elle sourit à ses mots et rangea la curieuse carte dans une boite, parmi des dizaines d'autres. Ils seraient bientôt réunis et elle en trépignait d'impatience.

... ... ... ...

Et voilà pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, à bientôt pour une prochaine publication, bisous à tous! :)


	6. OS Thor

Bonjour, voici un nouveau petit OS, cette fois-ci sur Thor. Une petite histoire un peu spécial, car ceci est le prologue d'une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire et dont je posterais le premier chapitre rapidement. Bonne lecture! ;)

Titre: Une mystérieuse inconnue

Personnages: Thor, Sif, Fandral, une inconnue

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Marvel, excepté l'inconnue :)

... ... ... ...

Thor était sur la planète de Vanaheim avec ses amis Sif et Fandral. Ils se battaient avec quelques habitants qui s'étaient révoltés au nom de Loki et venait de mettre fin au combat quand une mystérieuse femme apparue devant eux. Elle était différente des autres et Thor se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas une habitante de Vanaheim. Sa peau était de couleur foncé et elle portait une tunique violette. Elle s'approchait d'eux et le dieu du tonnerre pu la détailler de plus près. Elle avait les yeux légèrement en amande et de couleur vert émeraude, de long cheveux qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, attachés en nattes et il se rendit compte qu'elle était à peine plus jeune que lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à parler:

-Vous êtes en grand danger.

Sif dévisagea cette jeune femme qui n'avait pas peur de regarder son ami dans les yeux et Fandral, quand à lui, était sous le charme. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi belle et était complètement envoûté par sa beauté. Il fut ramené à la réalité par son ami qui répondit à cette mystérieuse inconnue.

-Tout va bien pour moi, jeune demoiselle. Lève toi et dit moi ce qui te fais penser ça.

Elle se leva et Thor pu constater qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui.

-Je l'ai vu en rêve.

-En rêve? demanda Sif, surprise.

-Oui, je suis une sorte de medium, parfois je vois le futur en rêve et celui de la nuit dernière concernait Thor. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre qui m'aiderait à savoir contre quoi mais j'ai vu sa mort.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait la croire mais sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais douter d'un médium, et si cette jeune femme était vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être, il lui faudrait agir en conséquence.

... ... ... ...

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus, il est vraiment différent des autres mais je voulais le mettre ici pour avoir vos avis dessus et savoir si cela vous intéresserait d'avoir la suite en fiction. Bisous à tous! :)


	7. OS Bruce

Bonjour, me revoila avec un OS très très court, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais avec les cours ayant repris et le manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à vous publier ^^

Titre: Le retour

Personnages: Bruce Banner

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, mais je pense que vous le savez maintenant.

... ... ... ... ...

Il était stressé. Vraiment stressé. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'autre, la première fois qu'il n'avait pas peur de revoir du monde.

Il se tenait là, devant cette immense tour, incapable de réfléchir, d'agir, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix. Qu'allaient-ils penser? Il se doutait bien qu'ils seraient heureux de le revoir mais allaient-ils l'être totalement? Où allaient-ils lui en vouloir d'être partis si longtemps? Qu'adviendra-t-il s'ils ne voulaient plus le voir?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant et tant qu'il ne faisait plus attention au personnes autour de lui, tant qu'il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin _son_ regard, _son_ sourire, tout s'envola et son stress avec.

 _Elle_ se précipita vers lui et sans même un mot, l'embrassa amoureusement. L'embrassant en retour, il se dit que peu lui importait, tant qu' _elle_ était là.

... ... ... ... ...

Et voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je voulais aussi vous dire que la suite de l'OS crossover supernatural-avengers ne sortira pas tout de suite, j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration pour celui la, bisous à tous :)


	8. OS Vision

Voilà le deuxième OS de la semaine, bonne lecture! :)

Titre: La découverte

Personnages: Vision, Friday, Clint Barton, Tony Stark

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages n'est à moi mais à Marvel.

... ... ... ... ...

Vision se trouvait dans le salon, un livre à la main, quand une drôle de sonnerie se fit entendre. Il chercha d'où provenait le bruit. Quand il trouva enfin l'objet bruyant, il fut étonné de découvrir un drôle de petit bout de métal, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Il le retourna dans tous le sens, et sursauta quand la sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. Il posa alors la machine bizarre, et demanda de l'aide à Friday.

-Friday?

-Oui?

-Quel est cet instrument bizarre?

-Celui que vous aviez dans la main?

-Oui, celui-là même.

-On appelle ça un livre.

-Un livre?

-Oui. Il en existe sous plusieurs formes, papiers ou numériques. La plus grande utilisation des livres est..

Vision coupa l'I.A en pleine phrase:

-Je parlais de l'objet métallique, Friday.

-Ah. Autant pour moi. C'est un réveil.

-Un réveil?

-Oui, il sert à réveiller les gens le matin, d'où le nom "réveil'.

Vision cru entendre une pointe de moquerie dans la réponse de Friday mais n'y fit pas plus attention et continua.

-Je croyais que c'était les téléphones qui servait de réveil?

-Hé bien maintenant oui, mais certaines personnes utilisent encore la vieille méthode du réveil, Vision.

Vision fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom, que l'I.A n'utilisais que très rarement pour lui parler et se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Le réveil a-t-il d'autres fonctions Friday?

-Non.

-D'accord.

-Ce sera tout Vision?

Le jeune homme au visage violet fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se dirigea vers les laboratoires du milliardaire, dans l'espoir de trouver pourquoi Friday se comportait étrangement. Il fut surpris de trouver Clint et Tony, chacun un micro à la main, pliés sur leurs chaises, devant un écran où l'on pouvait voir l'endroit où Vision se trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Il se rapprocha d'eux lentement et lorsque l'archer s'arrêta enfin de rire, il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il aperçut Vision devant eux, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air très content.

-Tony..

-Oh sa tête! Il me fait trop rire! Ha Ha. Vraiment hilarant de se moquer de lui.

-Tony..

Tony vit enfin Vision, ouvrit grand les yeux à son tour puis se mit à rire de plus belle et Clint se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à rire également. Vision poussa un soupir puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

"Et après on dit de moi que je suis un enfant.."

... ... ... ... ...

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous à tous! :)


End file.
